


little bit, little bit

by kinpika



Series: drunk in love, i want you [6]
Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, and the girl you like is completely obvlivious, hard to date someone when your friend just laughs at your pain, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: “Don’t be gross. Harper didn’t take you seriously, did she?”





	little bit, little bit

When his bag hits the ground, Axel doesn’t get the reaction he wanted. Not even when he slid into his chair, almost head first. Nor when he groaned, arms going up and over his face. And not in the slightest, when he finds himself practically falling over Raquel, nearly halfway in her lap. That’s not to say those around didn’t give him any attention, with a few raised eyebrows, and one particular girl looking like she wanted to say something.

With another huff, Axel flops the other way, head cushioned by his arm on the desk, simply staring up at Raquel. Thinking fiercely _ask me what’s wrong_ , Axel could feel the words push their way out, without being remotely prompted for. That wasn’t on! 

Raquel, for her part, was content to simply ignore him, going about writing in her book, as if she actually was focused on her homework. Which was completely false, because Axel knew for a fact that she had done said work the night before with Claire and Harper, so she had no real reason to pretend he didn’t exist. 

It’s only when he pulls the pen out of her hand, spinning it between his fingers, that she finally looks at him. Equal parts amused and annoyed, by the looks of things. Axel would file that information away for later, and let out a loud sigh.

“Okay, spill it.” A demand by any other name. Nope, that just wouldn’t do. Raquel knew the routine, for him to be talked to gently. Simple and careful questions to get him to gradually admit his feelings, and how he was in a precarious position as it was.

So he responds with a: “Spill what?” complete with a pout and the saddest tone he could muster. 

“Don’t be gross. Harper didn’t take you seriously, did she?”

Clearly, Raquel didn’t want to play the game, and went straight for the point without taking all the necessary steps. Fine. Axel could do that too. He could be responsible and forward, if he wanted to be. 

Sitting up straighter in his chair, Axel continued to distract himself with the pen. “Nope. Not in the slightest.”

“Well, not many people would… and you were kind of asking about her work, not her.”

“All I asked was if she needed a model, and that we could spend some time one on one—”

He was almost offended by the sad, sorry look Raquel sent his way. “Yeah, Axel, buddy… that’s not asking her out. That’s just helping her with her grades.”

With a click of his jaw as it closed, there wasn’t much else he could say. Axel knew it was kind of terrible, as Raquel’s original idea had been something to do with flowers, and asking her out the next weekend they were free. Which sounded nice and cute and wholesome, of course it did, but it also entailed said friend following the two of them, likely in league with a few others, and well.

Axel wasn’t a fan of having a crowd for something so private.

“I thought it was the right thing to do.”

“Remember that whole scholarship-grade thing she has? Harper only has like, one function when she’s on campus, and that’s to _work_. Sometimes party — because the girl knows how to party — but you asked her something to do with the fashion department, and you got your answer.” Raquel says it so matter of factly, as if Axel didn’t already know all this. Yes, he knew that she was a little ridiculous driven when it came to her department, 

“But—”

“Seriously. Flowers. Dinner. Movies. Done and done.”

“I can’t just… I don’t have _time_ for that.” And he wasn’t lying there at all. His agent wanted him on the next plane out, but he’d begged for the extra week, just to spend time with Harper. Of course it didn’t go the way he planned, but he still had a few days to make it work — assuming everything went to plan, and he wasn’t left with one foot in the door of guy friend and one in boyfriend.

From the way Raquel scrunched up her nose, Axel could determine two things. One, that she had more intimate knowledge about what was going on, likely on Harper’s side, than she was willing to let on. And two, she was getting mildly annoyed at his excuses. “Axel, make some goddamn time. If you’re serious about this, then _try_.”

Oh, she definitely knew something. Axel could on nod, and agree. Yes, he would make time. Fine, he would ask Harper out the proper way. Just the two of them, dinner and a movie. Old fashioned and timeless, if only to realise just where they stood with each other. Crossed his heart and hoped to die. 

As he signs a little ‘x’ over his heart, Raquel had the audacity to roll her eyes. A mumble, under her breath, of the two of them being ridiculous. It only made him smile, just a fraction, before he resumed lying down once more. 

Dinner and a movie. Just the thought had him suddenly hyper aware, a little on edge. Cheeks burning, Axel covered his head with his arms, forehead resting on the edge of the desk. Staring down at his shoes, Axel realised what he had agreed to do, and could feel the smile grow.

Next to him, Raquel scoffs, with an “idiot” leaving her. And frankly, she wasn’t wrong.


End file.
